


Secret's Keep Us Safe.

by littlemasterphantomhive



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dorks in Love, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forced Marriage, Frigga is best mom, Loki in love, Rape/Non-con Elements, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut, Smut, Verbal Humiliation, im not sorry...or am i?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 09:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14974721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemasterphantomhive/pseuds/littlemasterphantomhive
Summary: Dating pre-Thor movies:Loki has fallen in love, he has never wanted someone as much as he wants Sigyn from Vanaheim. And she wants him, can you believe that?But there is a problem, Sigyn is to be married off per her mothers doing. But these two will stop at nothing if it means they can hold one another, and in the end, they will.But at what cost?And was it worth it?(Short answer is: yes.)





	Secret's Keep Us Safe.

_“So, she has chosen a husband for you?”_

His words were clipped, short and sweet. There was an extremely bitter edge as he asked a seemingly innocent question to the woman that he had stumbled upon in the library of the castle.  
She wasn’t reading but instead playing with her tunic. She had abandoned her usual flowing dresses for a tunic and riding pants, he wanted to ask her why but his first question was far too important.

“.…yes.”  
Her reply took ages, and he stood off to her side, shaking just lightly at the knowledge. “She had chosen a man named Theoric to be my husband, Loki.” He flinched a bit, her voice was full of something akin to grief. But he did not know what it was, no word truly came to mind besides ‘heartbreak’.  
“Ah, a fine choice..” This time he was sarcastic as he gazed at the strawberry blonde in front of him, watching her twitch from his comment. He began to chastise her just a bit, scoffing at his name. He was a warrior, a fine one at that. An airhead in his own mind, and reminding him a bit too much like Thor.

**_“You two will be a majestic pair.”_ **   
**_”Oh, I am positive you will be extremely happy.”_ **   
**_”Have you two been able to talk about children?”_ **   
**_”Oh, what about the wedding arrangements? I will personally be surprised if I am invited to such a magnificent event.”_ **

He was about to continue on with his onslaught of rude comments until she threw something at him. It was small, and he had turned his back to her when she threw it. So it took him a moment to find the golden trinket on the rug beneath him, and his heart stopped.  
In his hand was the ring, simple and undignified. It was almost as if it was rushed when it was made, and that could very well be the case.

“Wh-” She cut him off before he could even finish his question, watching as she fidgeted with herself. “I..I met with him this morning for the first time. Mother took care of everything before I even was able to speak to him, and….all he did was just tell me of my beauty.” Her voice was rough, raspy and harsh.  
”He said my mother gloated about my looks, he knew nothing of me besides that. He didn’t know I sang to make sure mother and sister had a place to stay, he didn’t even know I was originally from Vanaheim. Can you believe that? She didn’t even tell him one…” She couldn’t finish her sentence and just turned toward him.  
Finally bringing herself to stare at him, his heart was suddenly caught in his throat. Her face was red, and her coal around her eyes was smudged from something. Most likely crying, but besides the red blotches, she was paler than he had ever seen her. Almost the color of the purest marble, had she not been taking care of herself?  
But he then noticed something that made him sick, a large bruise on the cheek that wasn’t facing him when he had walked in. It was so pronounced against her color, it looked mostly purple because of it.  
”He spoke only of one other thing to me, how I must work on my resolve. For I must be able to bare children for him that are not only strong but also extremely disciplined.” She hiccuped a bit, and a humorless laugh left her.   
“Mother and sister said I should be happy with my husband, we aren’t even wed yet and he is my husband.” Her laughs were filled with bitterness as she had to look away from him, tears threatening to escape her sore eyes. “I begged her to not make me, but…she instead slapped me across the face. Telling me I was not in the position to negotiate, that..” Norms she wanted to stop talking but she couldn’t, she couldn’t stop here.  
“..he is paying for me, Loki.”  
In his mind, he only thought of one thing.  
No, you are not an item. You are mine, my person..not a piece of meat being sold at a shop. He could literally taste the venom that came from that thought, he wanted to kill this man now.  
She waited for anything, something. But he still firmly planted himself in place, she didn’t notice his fists clenching by his sides. Shaking with such a rage that she would most likely be able to taste it soon.

“How much?” She faltered a bit, his voice did not sound right. It was soft, almost gentle. But an undertone of heinous rage was there, making her shiver again.  
“Too much, far too much.” That was all he needed. He was crossing to her in large strides, watching as she curled herself into the chair she sat in. And instead began to come to her slowly now, kneeling down to look at her once again hidden face.  
”Sigyn..”  
He always said her name so sweetly, so gently that she could never help but to peek a look at him. It was so hard to see him, her eyes have betrayed her and she had started to cry again.  
"What do you want from me, my darling Sigyn?"  
He somehow was able to find her chin, and dip it up so he could look at the bruise again. She flinched when his own hand came to gently stroke the healing skin, it was so hard for him to look at this mark. A mark of cruelty on someone he openly admitted affections too, and could not even have properly next to him in public.   
“I want to fix this.” He muttered under his breath, trying to be gentle and calm to not startle her further as she sat there. Letting him gentle touch her wound, careful to any tender looking areas.  
  
"Loki?" He looked her in the eyes quickly. As soon as she said his name, he was ready for whatever she would say.  
"I..I want you, Loki." His stomach churned, and his heart fluttered.

“I just wish I knew how I could give myself to you, for I am already here and willing.” He smiled a bit, “I mean..I know one way more that could make this better, but I do not think we would be welcomed in Asgard any longer.” She furrowed her brows, “What?”   
“Well, two options actually.” He tried to not chuckle at her curiosity. “I could..kill him.” She snorted at that, not knowing how serious he was.  
“Alright, and what is the second option?”

He paused, unsure if he should even mention it. But he shook his head and went against his thoughts, smirking a bit at her.  
”You said at the party, you love me. Right after I kissed you, so why don’t we try something worse than murder?”  
She remembered being about to say it, and was going to correct him but instead raised a brow. “Something worse than murder? Loki, murder is quite literally one of the worst crimes there is….what are you thinking?” She probed, no longer flinching from his soft rubbing of her cheek.

He actually felt his tongue grow dry and heavy in his mouth as he cleared his throat, taking his hand away from her face. He took one of her hands that were perched on the chair, playing with the delicate little fingers as he tried to find appropriate words.  
 _”I’ve wanted you from the first moment I met you, and I have tried to disregard my own feelings.” He began, going to kiss her knuckles. “And so, I shall ask you this now my darling.”_

 ** _”Hear my words now, my love. Because you have captured my heart, and I will never be able to get it back..”_**  Sigyn’s chest tightened, and she fixed Loki with such a look he smirked at her, mischief in his eyes always meant danger.  
 ** _”Since our last meeting, our last kiss. I have longed only for the taste of you, the sweetness of your lips and your words. I hunger for whatever you can give me, and I crave your touch.”_**  
His breath fanned over her knuckles as he climbed up her arm with his kisses, reaching her ear.

**_”Let me take you as my only lover, let me be your own. Even when you are wed.”_ **

She shook, and he kissed her ear. Going back to sit on his knees as he watched her face, confusion, and shock was all he could see for the moment. But the unmistakable blush was there, quite visible against her skin.

_”I….I…what?”_

**Author's Note:**

> I did it guys! I'm writing a serious series now!  
> Yes, this fic will have graphic bits, so I will be having warnings in the graphic chapters. But you shall be rewarded the best I can give you, which shall be ungodly amounts of fluff and sweet love making and smut.  
> I hope you guys enjoy, tell me what you think of the first chapter, and yeah!  
> Have a good day!


End file.
